You Must Be Out Your Damn Mind
by Loving You Is Red
Summary: It has been one year after the war and everyone is still not fully together. What happens when Hermione has a...good idea to go back to the war and save some lives? And when they come back, will everything be as it was when they left?
1. Hermione, You Must be Out Of Your Mind

**A/N: Nothing much to say...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You Must Be Out Of Your Damn Mind (Part I)**

It has been nearly one year since the war and everyone still wasn't fully put together. George was nothing without Fred. The Order wasn't the same without Tonks and Lupin. It was as if it nothing had progressed, and it was a week after the war.

Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast with Hermione and Ginny. Everyone else was staring blankly into space. Ron didn't like this.

"Say George?"

George looked up at him questionably.

"Do you have any more of those exploding dungbombs?"

George nodded at gestured Ron to follow him upstairs. Hermione was furious.

"Ron could you be anymore tactless?"

Everyone stared at Hermione.

"What did I do?"

"You _know_ Fred and George loved to prank."

"So?"

"So? **_So_**? Didn't you hear me?" Hermione stopped cooking. "I said Fred _and_ George. They were born to be pranksters!"

Ron still looked puzzled.

"George and Fred did pranks together! It isn't a one man job!"

Ron stared.

"What is wrong with you?"

Silence.

"Just..just go Ron."

Ron walked away not taking his eyes of Hermione.

Hermione watched him. She turned around.

_Why was Ron such and idiot? He knew George and Fred pranked together! Ron asking for the exploding dungbombs just made it worse! If only I could go back in time to make sure Ron wasn't dropped on his- Wait a minute. That's it! Go back in time!_

Hermione stopped cooking once more and stared at Harry. Everyone looked up at her. A grin spread wide across her face.

"Harry can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Er. Ok." said a puzzled Harry.

Hermione led them outside, her grin growing wider by the second.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry said, wanting to be apart of the charade.

"Go back in time." Hermione said, still smiling.

"What?"

"Do you remember the time turner I had in the third year that took us back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak?"

"Yes."

"Well, we can use the Time Turner to go back to the war and save Fred!"

"Hermione that's dangerous. And the Time Turner doesn't even go back that far."

"I know...and you're right." Hermione looked up at the sky. "But its worth seeing George smile again. As well as everyone else. We need to find a spell that will send us back that far or at least far enough. And we need the time turner so that if someone dies, we can go back a few seconds and prevent it."

"I'm up for it 'Mione, but how are we going to get into Hogwarts with McGonagall there? She wouldn't let us go, let alone borrow the time turner."

"Hm..we are gonna need some serious help."

"I know." said Harry looking up with her. "Any ideas?"

"I have one."

* * *

**A/N: You like? If you don't I know you're probably gonna keep reading any way. :P Just to see who there gonna gather to help. Oh and No. This is Most Definietly not a George/Hermione fic. Sorry. I know this is short. But everyone knows I enjoy sadistic chapter end. :P R&R**


	2. You Must Be Out Your Damn Mind, Granger

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: No, Most Definitely Not**

* * *

Hermione stayed silent.

"Er, Who do you have in mind?" asked Harry, patiently.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "Why?" he whispered.

"Well, you've seen him at work, he's devious. He knows how to manipulate people. He's like Tom Riddle in a way. A kiss-up, you know?"

Harry stared.

"He can help us get into Hogwarts, well, we can do that one ourselves, but he can help us get the Time Turner."

"Hermione, we can use the invisibility cloak."

"Do you honestly think that we will all fit under that?"

"What do you mean "we"?"

"First of all, You, Ron, and I could hardly fit under it when we were sixteen. So what makes you think we can now? And second, do you think that we will go back to the war, just the three of us? What happens if we all die?"

Harry looked at the grass.

"Exactly. Now, we need to decide when we are going to leave."

"We have to tell Ron first."

Hermione stared at Harry. "Ron?"

"Ron. You're lover. You're boyfriend. You're best friend."

"Oh." Hermione shook her head. "Right."

Harry stared.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing."

They both stared at the ground.

"Ok. So, should we go tell Ron about this then go to Malfoy, or-?" asked Harry.

"Malfoy first." said Hermione. "Ron is still...you know."

"Right. So should we go like sometime-"

"Oh Harry."

Hermione grabbed his arm and they apparated away.

* * *

Harry looked around. They were at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione walked forward to ring the doorbell. A loud chiming sound made the birds fly away.

The two heard noises from the door.

"Lucius, who is that?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"DRACO!"

There was a noise sounding like someone was coming from the stairs.

"Yes, mother."

"Did you invite anyone over today?"

"No."

"Well then who's at the door." said Lucius.

"I don't know."

"Why doesn't anybody know anything around here?" Narcissa said, angry.

"Why can't we just open the door instead of asking why?"

There was a smack.

"OW."

"That is for asking to many questions, boy."

"I am a man, now."

There was another smack.

"OW!"

"Then why are you living with us?"

"I'm just going to find my own house then!"

"HEY! We need to figure out who's at the door."

There was a sigh. And someone was coming to the door.

It opened.

"Potter?"

Everyone was staring at the two people at the door.

"Hi." said Hermione, smiling.

"Granger?"

* * *

They all stared at the two Gryffindors.

The two Gryffindors stared back.

Hermione spoke up.

"May we come in?"

Draco stared.

"Draco don't be rude, let them in." said Narcissa, coming to the door.

Draco stepped aside.

Hermione smiled and said a brief thank you to her. She looked around. She hadn't been here since Bellatrix had tortured her, she shook her head and waved away the thought. Harry noticed this.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine."

"Positive?"

"Harry," she turned to him and smiled. "I'm absolutely positively grand."

He returned the gesture. "Ok."

"So, what brings you here?" said Narcissa.

"We are here to talk to Draco." Hermione replied. Draco stared at her on the use of his first name.

"Well, I guess we'll just leave you too in peace." Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand and left.

Draco stared and cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"We need to speak to you, Draco."

"Since when do you use my first name, Granger?" Draco tried to sound intimidating, but he was mostly curious.

"Since you hesitated to go back to the dark side. Since you fled the war and refused to fight when Harry revived. Since you didn't give Harry away when we were captured. Since you've changed." Draco looked taken aback. Hermione clearly meant business.

"Follow me." He spoke quietly, and firmly. They were led upstairs into what seemed to be the library. Draco sat down at a small table and gestured for them to follow.

They all started at each other.

"So, Er...How are you?" said Hermione.

"I'm...fine. How are...you?" Draco answered slowly, cautiously.

"We're fine." Hermione smiled.

Silence.

"We need you, Draco."

Draco was silent. And stood and paced slowly around the room. After a long time of silence, Draco spoke.

"What is it then?" he snapped. Draco Malfoy was back.

"Well, we actually...we...we wanted to.." started Hermione, not knowing how to explain the plan.

"We need your help to go back to the war and save some of our loved ones." Harry finished, cutting to the chase.

Draco chuckled. "You must be out of your damn mind, Granger."

"What? Harry-"

Draco waved his hand. "But you came up with it, didn't you?"

Hermione looked down.

"Exactly. So...out of all people why did you come to me?"

"We need your skills. You can manipulate people very easily. Kind of like Tom Riddle."

Draco's smile vanished at the mention of being compared to the Dark Lord.

"I'm not like him. At all. Why can't you just refer me to a fox**(read The Fox, a Dramione fanfic by frost kitten)**?"

"Sorry, a fox, got it."

They were all silent.

Harry was getting impatient. "So, will you help us or not?"

"What will I get in return?"

"You want gold?"

"I already have gold."

"What do you want then?"

"Hmmm...how about I name my price later?"

Harry hesitated but realizing Draco had changed a little, he agreed. "Alright."

"Ok." Draco clapped his hands together. "So, shall I message Blaise?"

"What?" asked Hermione. "No...we'll come up with the team, thanks."

"I'm going to get my owl."

"Draco, I said we don't need him."

"Yes, "we", do."

"No-"

"We do."

"_Malfoy_."

"No, Hermione." Harry said, speaking up. "You can't have an ass with out a hole."

Hermione smiled and Draco frowned and walked out to send his message.

He came back a few minutes later. "He should be here in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

"THE HELL?!"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 2! What happened? Who yelled? What is going to happen next? How will they even go back that far? WELL those questions will be answered in chapter 3. :) The entire team will be called something that has to do with Dumbledore. ;) *Hint Hint, Wink Wink,* Haha. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
